TEXTually active
by Char.loves.to.write
Summary: Poor Carlise. He misunderstood what Bella said


By Bella

Edward Cullen pulled out his new phone. It was silver and had a full keyboard. He laughed and tip toed out of Bella's room and into her living room. He knew that the quick _tap tap_ of the keys would disturb her.

He slid it open and went straight to his address book; he sent a text to Emmett.

_Hello, Emmett. What is up?_

_Dude, _Emmett sent, _txt. Ur not wrritin a letr_

_Sorry. I tend to forget trivial things like that._

_Forget it._

_Anyway. Have you spoken to Carlisle about the hunting trip next week?_

_No._

_Why?_

_Y? Cuz Rose wntd 2 go shoppin. Alice wudnt go w/ her_

_Oh. Well, talk to him now_

_Dude, I'm busy_

_With what?_

_Nonya_

_What?_

_Gosh, Edward. Lern 2 tlk da lingo_

_I'm not a gangster_

_U dnt gotta b. I 2g2. L8tr bye_

_Bye, Emmett_

Edward slid his phone shut, only to slide it back open again. He punched in a few letters, then hit send. He heard Bella's phone go off upstairs.

"Edward!" She hissed from upstairs. "I want to sleep!"

He punched in _Sorry_ and hit send.

She sighed and shut her door.

Edward decided to go back upstairs and sit in Bella's room.

THE NEXT DAY

Edward was at the Cullens' house with Bella. They were both texting on the couch to various people. Bella was talking to Angela and Edward was talking to Ben. They laughed a lot and once, Bella fell off of the couch. Edward slammed his fist into the wall when Ben told him the scores of the soccer game that had been on the other night. So, naturally, they were making a lot of racket.

Carlisle heard the racket from up stairs and decided to go down and see what was happening.

"Edward?" He called. "What are you doing?"

Edward knew Carlisle hated it when people were texting. It got on his nerves.

"Nothing, Father. Just messing around with Bella."

Carlisle frowned. "Messing around?"

Bella, not knowing how softly she talked, answered. "Yeah, Carlisle. Edward and I are textually active."

Carlisle froze. So that was the cause for all of the noise. "You two are what?!"

Bella laughed. "You heard me."

Carlisle marched down the stairs, but sighed in relief as he looked at Bella.

"Thank goodness," He sighed. "You still have your clothes on."

"What?" Edward and Bella said in unison.

Carlisle lifted Edward's shirt. "Keep that belt buckled."

Edward looked up at him like he was crazy. "What?"

"You two need to be careful. You're still both young."

Edward, thinking Carlisle was talking about the texting and having a phone, replied: "Dad, everyone does it. All the kids at school have one."

Carlisle thought they were talking about kids. "Well, tell me that you're being careful."

Edward scoffed. "Why? It's unlimited."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!"

"What? It is."

"No it's not! That is for when you're older. Older than 107!"

"I thought it was all with the plan, Carlisle? I have the receipt."

"You pay?!"

"Of course. It's quite cheap actually."

"Who do you pay?"

"Whoever's working at the office."

Carlisle was shocked. "They have an office? Bella. What do you think about this?"

She shrugged. "I think it's cool. Edward pays for me, too."

"Edward Cullen! How could you manipulate her like that?"

"What do you mean? I thought it was a good gift. Who wouldn't want it?"

"Are you protected? I know that's stupid, but…"

Edward snapped his phone shut. "Dad, I'm all covered. Bella, too. I'm so covered, I have insurance."

"They make insurance for that?"

"Of course. Something could happen."

"Yes. _Something_ could happen alright."

Bella snapped her phone shut. "I'm going to go study for that test, okay, Edward?"

Carlisle gasped. "You have to study? I thought that it was impossible for-"

Bella smiled. "Yeah. There are a lot of directions to follow. Since I'll probably have to take it again, might as well study." She flitted off to another room.

Carlisle jabbed a finger at Edward. "If it comes out positive, young man-"

Edward frowned. "You want Bella's results to be a negative?"

"Yes! This is wrong, Edward."

"How is Bella passing her science test wrong?"

Carlisle's eyes bugged. "What?"

"She's studying for a science test. And, don't worry about the texting. I got it. Bella and I are _text_ually active, after all." Edward laughed.

"You two were talking about a science test and texting?" Carlisle muttered.

"Yes. What did you think we were talking about?"

"Nothing," Carlisle rubbed the back of his head and muttered, "Woops."

Edward frowned, reading Carlisle's mind-he hadn't been paying attention earlier. Edward picked up on the reason behind Carlisle's words and busted out laughing.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"That is hilarious, Dad," Edward chortled. "You thought that she meant…."

"Oh, shut up, Edward. It was a misunderstanding."

"Don't worry, Dad." Edward smiled wryly. "I'll always use my _insurance_."

Carlisle laughed. "Shut up. It was a slight mistake."

"Slight," Edward scoffed.

Carlisle waved a hand and Bella called out from the other room.

"Hey, Edward! I really think I'm going to get a positive result this go around!"

Edward looked at Carlisle and they both burst into a roar of laughter.

A/N: What did you guys think? I didn't write a prankster story this time because I'm still trying to come up with something. I felt bad about not updating, though, so I did this. It's kinda dumb, but tell me what you guys think, okay? Thanks for reading!!


End file.
